


A Prince's Burden

by LeisurelyPanda



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Background Ignis/Prompto, Background Relationships, Canon What Canon?, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Punishment, Secret Relationship, Slight feminization, Sort Of, Spanking, Stressed Noctis, That canon was accidentally destroyed malisciously, Tired Noctis, Wake-Up Sex, Well... there's a tiny bit, belt, but it's mostly porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 10:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15639300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeisurelyPanda/pseuds/LeisurelyPanda
Summary: Noct's life may be as a Prince, but when perfection is the standard at all times, it can wear on a guy at times. Gladio is there not only as Noct's Shield, but as the one who takes care of his Prince in all things. After a particularly hard and stressful day when nothing went right, Noct asks Gladio to take care of him in the way only Gladio is capable of doing.





	A Prince's Burden

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, this is NSFW. Also, this is my first Final Fantasy XV fic, but I've shipped these two so much ever since I started the game so something like this has been on my mind for a while.

Gladiolus Amicitia walked briskly through the halls of the palace. It was early. The clocks in the hall hadn’t yet chimed to signal the 6th hour. Yet here he was, rushing as quickly as he dared towards Prince Noctis’ chambers to rouse him just like he did every morning. 

He yawned and brought the travel mug filled with his favorite blend of black tea to his lips. In his other hand, he held an identical mug, but sweetened to the point that Gladio couldn’t stand the taste. How Noct drank the stuff, he had no idea, but it helped wake him up, so Gladio brought one with him every morning.

If he was lucky, Noctis would be easy to wake this morning. Gladio tried to keep that possibility in mind. After all, miracles _did_ happen. 

Noctis Lucis Caelum was an incorrigible sleepyhead. Everyone in the castle knew it. Everyone in Insomnia knew it. Everyone in Lucis knew it, or they probably did. If Noctis was a younger son of a minor lord, his sleep habits might be permitted. As it was, he was the prince and heir to the kingdom and an only child, to boot. There were obligations, lessons, meetings, official correspondence, meals, and everything else under the sun. All of them required his presence, even if he was of the opinion that all he was to the various people he encountered throughout the day was a symbol, the representation of the power and authority of the royal house. 

Noctis was probably right, in some sense. He had no real power and everything was decided for him. Still, it didn’t matter. 

Gladio needed to wake him so that they could get him to his first appointment on time. Technically that “appointment” was breakfast with the King and their respective households. Which meant that not only would Gladio and Ignis be there with Noct, but so would Gladio’s father, the King’s Shield, and Ignis’ mother, the King’s advisor. Prompto would be there, too, as well as the other members of the King’s personal household. If they were late, it would reflect badly on all of them. 

Personally, Gladio was inclined to sympathize with Noct. The kid needed a break. The war with Niflheim was officially over, there was no longer any reason why the prince needed to wake before dawn and get worked to the bone until after the sun went down. Grooming him to be King was one thing, but this… this was overkill. 

Gladio’s father, Clarus, talked so much about the Shield’s duty to protect the king. How they were supposed to take care of their liege-lords, ensure their well-being for the good fo the kingdom. If Gladio had his way, he’d clear Noctis’ schedule, make it so the prince could rest for a moment. Noctis’ tutors, against Ignis’ and Gladio’s recommendations, even warnings, believed that committing the prince to a strict routine of rising early and working into the night would be good for him. 

What they couldn’t see, the dusty old fools, was that Noctis was being worn down, piece by piece. And yet, Gladio walked, as he did every morning, to rouse the prince to get ready for the day. 

Gladio sighed as he approached the doors. He didn’t bother knocking as he tucked one mug into the crook of his elbow as he did every morning and pushed through into the prince’s chambers. They were lavishly decorated with expensive furnishings selected, again, by ministers and bureaucrats to appear stately, dignified, and refined, rather than for comfort. 

Fortunately, Noct wasn’t one to entertain guests in what little down time he had, content to simply spend time with his friends. It was also one of the few times when Gladio was actually able to act like Noctis’ protector. Any time someone came to the doors hoping to gain entry to monopolize Noct’s time, Gladio sent them packing, unless they had messages from the King. 

It was one of the only times when Gladio felt like he was capable of taking care of his charge. It was one of the few things he could do for the prince that he knew helped. 

He walked quickly but quietly through the rooms towards Noctis’ bedroom. He paused before the doors and knocked softly before he entered. The room was totally dark and totally silent, save for the soft sound of Noct breathing. Gladio walked over to the bed and turned on the lamp on the nightstand. Noct groaned in protest. 

“Morning, Your Highness,” Gladio said softly. “It’s time to get up.” Noct just groaned again. “I know, you wanna sleep, but there’s no time for any of that, anymore. The King is expecting you at breakfast dressed and ready for the day at 7:30.”

“Don’t wanna get up, Daddy,” Noct groaned, his voice groggy and muffled by the pillow. Gladio ignored how his cock twitched at the name and sat down next to him on the bed, He set the mugs on the nightstand and placed a hand on Noct’s head, carding his fingers through the soft, messy hair. Noct moaned softly at the contact. 

“I know, Princess,” Gladio said, his voice dropping into a lower, more gravelly register that he used when he was Noct’s Daddy. “Wish I could let you sleep in today, but I can’t.”

Noct just groaned. He didn’t move. Gladio leaned down and placed a kiss to Noct’s head. 

“Come on, Princess,” he whispered against Noct’s ear. “Daddy’s here. You can do it. Can you be good for Daddy?”

Noctis hummed and rolled over. He blinked blearily before he sat up, leaning back against the headboard. 

“Good girl,” Gladio murmured, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Noctis hummed again appreciatively as he rested the back of his head on the headboard. Gladio resisted the urge to trace a thumb over Noct’s enticing lips. Much as he might wish otherwise, they had no time. Instead, Gladio passed him his travel mug and kissed his cheek before he got up. He walked over to the closet and selected the clothes Ignis had indicated in a text last night. He laid them out over a chair before he returned to the bed. Noct had consumed some of the tea and seemed more awake now, if not exactly lively. It was sign, at least. 

“Come on, Princess,” Gladio said. “Let’s get you into the shower.”

Noct ignored him for a moment while he sipped his tea. His eyes were still closed, like he was trying to sleep and wake up at the same time. Gladio smiled at the sight. Even groggy and still more than half asleep, Noct looked handsome. Gladio had accepted a long time ago that he was lost on the prince. He could admit that he thought that Noctis was attractive at all times. 

Some might say that he looked best when he was dressed in his royal regalia, clean cut, sharp, and the image of his princely station. Personally, Gladio preferred it when Noct was able to let his hair down, able to relax, able to be himself. He was kind, brave, selfless, a bit of a brat at times, and Gladio fell for him more with each passing day. 

“Come on, Noct, it’s time to get up,” he said, urging him gently. “You’ll feel a bit better when you’re done showering.”

Noct sighed. “Will you join me?” 

“Sorry, Princess, I can’t today,” Gladio said. “If Daddy gets in the shower with you, he’s gonna make you late.”

Noct smiled at that, a hint of mischief sneaking onto the smooth plains of his face, into the curve of his mouth. Even now, Gladio could feel the prince enticing him, trying to tempt him, allow him this one, single indulgence. Gladio couldn’t, as much as he wanted to. To keep himself from succumbing to his lover’s charms, he got up and flung the covers back. Noct groaned in protest. 

“Come on,” Gladio said. “If you’re good today, I’ll reward you tonight.”

That finally got Noct to open his eyes and look at Gladio. Gladio’s heart broke. Noct looked so tired. There were bags under his eyes and even the look in his beautiful blue eyes seemed to be exhausted. Gladio was tempted to text Ignis and tell him that Noct was sick just to earn the prince a couple days of rest and relaxation. But of course, the King would insist on sending a doctor to make a diagnosis, at which point the gig would be up. 

Perfection was an impossible standard, but apparently no one had told that to the King or anyone in his household. 

Slowly, Noct got up and stretched before meandering in the direction of the bathroom. Gladio sighed when the bathroom door closed. The hard part of the morning was over. Now he just had to get the prince through the rest of the day.

* * *

The day was worse than most from the very beginning. They were on time for Noct’s breakfast with the King, but he was still half asleep, which didn’t escape the notice of anyone on the King’s side of the table. Ignis’ mother chastised her son for letting Noct stay up so late (not even bothering to ask when Noct went to bed in the first place). It had earned a rude retort from the prince, which had, in turn, insulted her. Now the King was expecting Noctis to pen a formal apology to placate his advisor. 

His tutors were nearly as bad. Noctis was at the top of his class when he was in high school, and apparently that meant that he had to be even better in his private tutoring. And yes, Gladio could acknowledge that it was important for Noct to know the intricate workings of Lucian government, understand the laws, how to implement policy, legislation, appoint judges, and the like, but honestly, this level of zealotry in teaching the prince seemed excessive. Gladio’s only solace was knowing that Noctis would be able to blow off steam with Gladio when it came time for combat training. 

He wouldn’t go easy on him, but only because Noctis had asked that he never do so. Gladio respected Noct’s personal conviction and diligence in his training and often wondered how it was that other people thought he was lazy rebellious. 

One tutor assigned extra homework because Noct failed to answer a question immediately. It was a completely arbitrary question about the laws regarding the regulation of building materials or something, like what level of court had jurisdiction. 

Another tutor made Prompto take a message to the King reporting how disappointed he was that the future King of Lucis had fallen asleep during a lecture and that the prince lacked discipline and diligence. Then, as if Noct was a kindergartner caught passing notes, he was made to read the message aloud before Prompto was sent. Later, Ignis filed a formal complaint at the tutor’s treatment of the prince. 

Then, as if the day could get any worse, they were late for a luncheon meeting with Minister So-and-so considered it a personal affront. The insufferable, self-important spineless toad of a man demanded to know why Noct was so arrogant that he thought the minister was not worth the time to be punctual. 

Finally, Noctis ended up at dinner after a long, exhausting day and resolved to not speak to anyone in order to avoid insulting them. Which meant, of course, that he angered some baroness or other who had been attempting to woo him into a courtship with her niece based on their shared fondness of fish. The King later informed Noct privately that some minor reparations would be expected, since the baroness was apparently part of a well-respected, if not the most powerful, house. 

So Gladio couldn’t blame him when Noctis slammed the doors to his wing of the palace as soon as he was through. The four of them settled in, doing what little they could to make the Prince’s life more manageable. Ignis got to work drafting the apology letters, Prompto was tempting Noct with a console version of King’s Knight. Noct insisted that Gladio join them.

As soon as Gladio sat on the couch, Noct settled on Gladio’s lap, tucking his head into the crook of Gladio’s neck. Gladio wrapped his arms around Noct’s body as he took his controller. Ignis joined them when he was done drafting the letters. They paused long enough for Noct to make the edits he thought appropriate, write fresh letters, and sign them, whereupon Ignis joined his boyfriend on the other side of the couch. 

The nature of their relationships were unknown by most. Very few outside that room were privy to the knowledge that the Prince and his Shield were together or that the Prince’s Hand and his best friend were together. No one knew what Gladio and Noct called each other. It was a small bit of privacy in their high profile lives and they wanted to keep it that way. 

The game was mindless and exactly what they all needed after a day of watching Noct be humiliated and being powerless to do anything about it. Gladio didn’t care as much about the game as much as how Noct’s body felt against his. He still kicked his ass at the game a couple times, though. 

Eventually, they had to stop as no matter how they felt about Noct’s tutors, personally, they were still without the power to change anything. Ignis and Prompto left together, leaving Noct and Gladio alone on the couch. They were quiet for a while. Gladio rubbed Noct’s back gently for a while. 

“Will you stay with me tonight?” Noct asked. Gladio sighed. 

“Wish I could,” he replied. “But you have an early morning again tomorrow.”

“No I don’t,” Noct said. “It’s Friday. I don’t have anything tomorrow, unless you wanna go a few rounds in the ring.”

Gladio quickly wracked his brain. Sure enough, the math showed it was Friday. He checked his phone and verified that there was, in fact, no urgent, princely obligations this weekend, for once. Noct laughed softly at him. 

“So,” Noct said, stretching himself out and pressing himself against Gladio’s body. “Will you stay with me tonight, Daddy?” 

Gladio grinned as he kissed his lover. “Oh, Princess, of course I will.”

“I mean… we don’t have to have sex or anything, you know. Just… I want you to stay with me.”

Gladio pulled back, confused. “You don’t want to have sex?” 

“Well… I was bad today, right?” Noct asked. “You said you would reward me if I was good, but I wasn’t. I got in trouble.”

“Baby, that wasn’t your fault,” Gladio replied. “Those bastards expect too much from you and think too much of themselves. I was plannin’ on rewarding you tonight. You were so good for me. Fuck the rest of them.”

“Please, Daddy,” Noctis said. Gladio looked into his eyes, shimmering with need and shame. He didn’t need Gladio’s reassurances now. He needed his Daddy. 

“Okay, Princess,” Gladio said. “Go to your room. I want you to strip, bend over the side of the back of the bed, and hold your arms up above your head. I’ll be there in a bit.”

Noct nodded and got up. Gladio didn’t bother to watch to see if Noct obeyed. He listened, though. When he heard the door to Noct’s room close, he picked up the book he was working on and decided he would read a chapter, just to keep Noct waiting. It was a mystery novel by a favorite author of his, but still, Gladio had to focus on the book rather than his twitching cock or the thought of Noct in his room, naked and prone and waiting for him. 

Eventually, he did reach the end of the chapter and he marked his place before getting up and walking as slowly as he dared towards Noct’s room. He opened the doors and paused. There was Noct, bent over the bed, naked as the day he was born, his hands over his head with his wrists crossed. Gladio walked over to the closet and selected a plain black tie and a length of rope. He also grabbed a paddle and a belt for Noct to choose. 

He walked back to the bed and tied the tie around Noct’s eyes, before he tied Noct’s wrists together. He was tempted to do a more complex body bind, but this was for pain, not pleasure. When he was done, he took Noct’s chin and angled his face up. 

“Do you know why you’re being punished?” he asked. 

“I was rude today,” Noct replied. “My teachers weren’t pleased with my performance today.”

“That’s right, Princess,” Gladio said, letting his voice sound more gruff and gravely than usual. His grip on Noct’s chin tightened for a moment before he let go and slapped Noct across the face. Noct cried out and the sound went straight to Gladio’s cock. “I had to watch them humiliate you. Only I should get to punish you. Do you understand, Princess?”

“Yes,” Noct said. Gladio smacked him across the other side of his face. 

“Yes what, Princess?” he growled. 

“Yes, Daddy. I’m sorry, Daddy,” Noct replied, his voice small. 

“Good. What’s your safeword?” 

“Shield.”

“What do you say when you need to slow down?”

“Regalia.”

“Good girl,” Gladio said. “Do you have anything to say for your behavior today?”

“No, Daddy,” Noct replied. Gladio smacked his face again. Noct gasped with surprise. It wasn’t as satisfying with the blindfold, but this was Noct wouldn’t see them coming. At the same time, Gladio couldn’t make Noct look up at him, watch his eyes brim with tears and shame. The look drove Gladio wild. 

“I’m gonna turn your ass bright pink, Princess,” Gladio growled. “I’m gonna smack your face whenever I damn well feel like it. Then I’m gonna fuck your tight pussy until I come.”

“What about me, Daddy?” Noct asked. 

“What about you?” Gladio sighed with faux exasperation. 

“Do… do I get to come?” Noct asked. Gladio smacked his face, then grabbed his hair and pulled roughly. 

“Don’t see why you should,” he said before he smacked Noct’s face again. “Bad girls don’t get to come, do they?”

“No, Daddy,” Noct whined. Gladio released him and let his head fall to the mattress. 

“You’re going to count each time I spank you. If you don’t, it won’t count. And remember, you don’t get to come tonight. Do you understand?” 

“Yes, Daddy,” Noct said. 

“Good girl,” Gladio said. He got up and went around to the end of the bed. He placed his hands on each side of Noct’s ass, kneading them gently. He loved Noct’s ass. It was a beautiful, amazing ass that was always tight for him, whether they were playing or just having sex. He would never get tired of it. 

When Noct’s ass seemed sufficiently warmed up, Gladio stood up and grabbed the paddle. It was pretty light, just to start out. Without warning, he brought the paddle down squarely on Noct’s ass. Noct cried out. 

“What was that, Princess?” Gladio asked. 

“One, Daddy,” Noct replied, his voice strained. Gladio hummed and hit him again. Noct counted it. Gladio brought the paddle down on the other side of Noct’s ass, a bit harder than the first two. “Three!”

Gladio grinned in satisfaction. He paused for a while, letting the anticipation grow before he returned to the first side and brought the paddle down. Noct cried out in surprise, but dutifully counted it. The next two were a little harder on the other side, followed by one on the first. Gladio brought the 8th down on the second side closer to the thighs, then waited again, before he paddled the first side. The last one was hardest of all and Noct cried out again as he counted it. 

“How you doin’ Princess?” Gladio asked. 

“I’m good, Daddy,” Noct replied. 

“Really? Thought we were doing this cause you were bad,” Gladio said. He grabbed a fistful of Noct’s hair and pulled it back. Noct hissed in pain as Gladio knelt to whisper into Noct’s ear. “You sayin’ that you’ve been good, Princess? Is that what you are?” 

“No, Daddy! I’m sorry, Daddy, I’m a bad girl.”

“That’s right, you are,” Gladio said. He let go of Noct roughly and grabbed the belt. He folded it in half so it wouldn’t wrap around Noct’s body and hit somewhere it shouldn’t. 

“You’re a bad girl, Princess,” he said, as he brought the belt down on Noct’s ass. It landed with a loud crack and Noct shouted with pain as he felt it. Gladio waited for the number to come. When it didn’t he grabbed a fistful of Noct’s hair and pulled him back roughly. “What number was that?” he growled.

“Uh, um,” Noct replied. His mouth moved but nothing came out. Gladio put the belt down, came around to face Noct, and smacked him across the face. “I’m sorry, Daddy!”

“You’re gonna get it again ‘til you get it right,” Gladio said. He smacked Noct across the face again for good measure before he got up and picked the belt up off the side of the bed. He brought it down on Noct’s ass again, just as hard as the first time. Noct groaned loudly with pain. 

“E-Eleven,” he groaned. 

“There you go, Princess. That wasn’t so hard, was it?” Gladio asked. He brought the belt down across Noct’s ass again. 

“T-Twelve,” Noct cried. “Thank you, Daddy.”

Gladio’s strikes against Noct’s ass grew in intensity. Sometimes they happened in rapid succession, at other times he went slow, letting the anticipation build. By the time he had reached his 20th stroke, Noct’s ass was an angry red with a couple areas that had started to bruise. Noct shook with exertion, trying desperately not to cry, but Gladio could tell that he was almost there. 

“Is-Is that it, Daddy?” Noct asked, his voice shaky and wavering. 

“I don’t know,” Gladio replied. “You think you’ve learned your lesson?”

“Yes, Daddy. Can I come now?” 

Gladio sighed and tsked. He came around to face Noct and slapped his face again. Noct gasped and groaned at the contact. 

“Come on, what did I say at the beginning, Princess?” 

“I-I can’t come tonight. At all,” Noct replied. 

“That’s right,” Gladio said before he smacked him again, a little rougher this time. “What about that was unclear?” 

Noct swallowed. “N-Nothing, D-Daddy,” he said. “I just—I didn’t think you were s-serious.”

Gladio took his hair and smacked him again twice. “You’re a little brat,” he growled. “Is that why you were so bad today? Were you just being a fucking brat so your Daddy would punish you?”

Noct cried out as Gladio held him by his hair. “Please stop, Daddy, it hurts!”

 _No safeword_ , Gladio thought. He kept going. “Of course it hurts, Princess,” he said lowly. “You’ve been a bad girl. Bad girls get punished.” He emphasized the point by smacking Noct again. “Now answer my question.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Noct said. 

“Yes, you were being a brat on purpose?” Gladio asked. 

“No, no Daddy, I didn’t mean to be bad today, I promise,” Noct replied with a whimper. “It was just a bad day today, I’m sorry!”

Gladio shushed him, fingers trailing gently down the side of Noct’s face. Noct flinched away initially, but relaxed when he realized that Gladio wasn’t going to hit him again. He leaned into the touch. Gladio smiled, even knowing that Noct couldn’t see him. 

“I believe you, baby,” he said. “You’re Daddy’s good little Princess, aren’t you? I know you don’t mean to be bad.”

“Yes, Daddy. Thank you, Daddy,” Noct babbled. 

“It’s okay, baby, it’s okay,” Gladio said. “Your punishment is almost over.”

“A-Almost?” Noct asked. 

“Yes,” Gladio replied. “See, those 20 were because you were a brat. The ones coming up are because you didn’t believe me when I said you couldn’t come tonight.”

“I’m sorry, Daddy,” Noct whimpered. 

“I know you are,” Gladio said. “But I’m still going to punish you. You have to believe me when I tell you I’m going to do something.”

Gladio got up and walked back around behind Noctis. He debated for a moment whether to pick the belt back up or the paddle before he decided to trade the light paddle for something a little heavier while completely ignoring the heavy ones. He saved the heavy paddles for when Noct had seriously fucked up or when he asked for them specifically.

Whereas the first paddle had been made of plastic and meant to sting, this was made of wood. It was a good middle ground between the light paddles and the heavier ones. He walked back over to Noctis and laid a hand on his ass, still red and painful from earlier. It was beautiful to Gladio’s eyes. Gladio rubbed Noct’s ass cheeks for a moment before he began.

“You’re going to get 10 more, Princess,” he said. “You’re going to count each one, just like before. I don’t care how hard you are, or how much you rut against the bed, you’re not going to come tonight, do you understand?” 

“Yes, Daddy,” Noct whined. With that, Gladio brought down the paddle onto Noct’s ass. He put his weight into the swing and pressing the paddle into Noct’s ass for added effect. Noct wailed as it made contact. “T-Twenty-one!”

“That’s it, Princess,” Gladio said. He brought down the paddle again. He grinned to himself as he heard Noct release a choked sob before he counted it. He didn’t let up. He kept going, watching for signs that Noctis needed to stop and listening for the safeword. Neither one ever showed. By the 25th strike, Noctis was openly sobbing, tears streaming down his face as he counted it. 

“You’re doing so good, Princess,” Gladio said. “Just a few more and then it’s over, I promise.”

Noctis breathed deeply a few times before Gladio struck his ass again. Noct cried out as he recited the number. His ass was well and truly a beautiful bright red with darker marks that would lead to bruising later. It was a good thing Noct liked them. Gladio’s cock was hard as a rock in his pants, but he needed to finish this before he got to fuck his Princess. 

“How you doing, Princess?” he asked. 

“I’m good, Daddy,” Noctis said between sobs. “Is it almost over?” 

“Yeah, baby, it’s almost over, just a few more,” he said. As soon as he said the words, he brought the paddle down on Noct’s ass for the 28th time. Noct practically jumped as it landed on him, but Gladio pressed a hand to his back, pushing him down against the mattress to keep him in place as he struck him again. 

“Twenty-nine!” Noct shouted. “P-Please, Daddy, don’t make me wait!”

“You got it, Princess,” Gladio said. He smacked Noct’s ass with the paddle for the last time and Noct sobbed half with relief and half with pain as he counted it before his legs buckled. Gladio caught him and hoisted him up onto the bed. “Six, you took that so well, Princess. You’re such a good girl for Daddy.” 

Noct trembled beneath him and Gladio began to knead Noct’s bright, red ass. It was gorgeous and hot and Gladio relished in the beautiful symphony of pained sighs and groans that fell from Noct’s lips as he toyed with his lover. It was still a punishment, after all. Gladio reached around and took Noct’s cock in his hand, jerking it languidly. His other hand continued to play with and tease Noct’s ass. 

“Aww, so hard for me, Princess,” he said. “Do you want your Daddy to fill you up with his big cock? Is that what you want?” 

“Yes, Six, Daddy, please!” Noct cried. “Will you fuck me, Daddy?” 

“You know I will,” Gladio said. He let go of Noct’s cock, though. He quickly tore his shirt off over his head and unbuckled his pants before shoving them to the floor. His cock sprung proudly from its confines, bouncing up against his stomach. Gladio grabbed Noct’s hips and turned him around until Noct’s face was just in front of Gladio’s cock. 

“Daddy?” Noct asked. 

“Come on, Princess,” Gladio said, tracing Noct’s lips with a thumb. “Show Daddy how much you love him.”

Noct didn’t even reply. He found Gladio’s cock, kissed the head, and wrapped his lips around it. Gladio hummed softly as Noct slowly took Gladio’s cock deeper into his mouth as he bobbed on it. 

“Fuck, you look so pretty like this,” Gladio said. “Wish you could see yourself. You’re totally wrecked. Tears on your face, pretty, flushed lips wrapped around my cock, taking it in your mouth like you were born to be a cocksucker.”

Noct moaned around the head of Gladio’s cock. Gladio echoed him. “Fuck yeah, Princess, just like that.” When Noct managed to swallow Gladio’s cock down to the root, Gladio took his hands and put them on the back of Noct’s head, holding him there, choking him on his member. When he let him go, Noct came off, gasping for breath. 

“Good girl,” Gladio murmured. “Daddy’s good girl.”

“Thank you, Daddy,” Noct said before he took Gladio’s length in his mouth again. Gladio could feel his orgasm forming, pent up and repressed for the duration of Noct’s spanking, even in the face of the beautiful sounds his Princess made. Noct hummed and moaned around his cock. 

“Fuck, baby girl, you’re so good at this,” Gladio moaned. “Fuck, I wish I could spend all day with my cock in your pretty little mouth.” 

Noctis moaned again and Gladio began thrusting into his waiting mouth. He could see little tears falling down Noct’s face as his cock went to the back of Noct’s throat. Gladio groaned at the sight. He grabbed a fistful of Noct’s hair and held him in place. 

“Oh yes, that’s it. I’m gonna come, Princess,” Gladio groaned. “Fuck yeah, you’re gonna make me come, baby!”

Noct sucked Gladio’s cock harder, moaning and humming around him. Gladio never tore his eyes away from Noct. When he felt his climax approach, he thrust all the way into Noct’s mouth and came with a long, shuddering groan. His cock pulsed as he shot his load into Noct’s hot mouth. When he was spent, he slipped out of Noct’s mouth leaned back on his haunches. 

“Damn, baby, that was so good,” Gladio groaned. Noct grinned and went to take his blindfold off before Gladio caught him. “What are you doing, Princess?” 

“Are we not done, Daddy?” Noct asked. Gladio laughed deep and low in his throat as he placed Noct’s hands back down on the mattress. 

“Oh, Princess, of course not,” he chuckled. “I still haven’t fucked your ass, yet. Then we’ll be done.”

Noct mewled sat back on his legs. Gladio laughed as Noct hissed when his sore ass met the back of his legs. Then Gladio looked between his legs, where his cock was red and needy, completely neglected. Noct’s hands rested in his lap and he looked uncomfortable as he resisted the urge to touch himself. 

“Aw, poor baby,” Gladio cooed. “Do you want to come, Princess?”

“Yes,” Noct whined as he squirmed. Gladio grinned at him. He wasn’t unsympathetic, but he also loved seeing Noct squirm, desperate and needy in front of him. At least he didn’t ask Gladio to change his mind. He would have, but only if Noct was distressed enough to use his safeword.

“Does it hurt?” Gladio asked. He got up and crawled over to him. His hands trailed down Noct’s body to grip his hips. “It looks like it hurts.”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“You’re not going to come, though, Princess,” he said. “Not tonight.”

“Jerk.”

Gladio chuckled at that. He reached behind Noct and squeezed his ass hard with both hands. Noct gasped and jumped in Gladio’s arms. 

“I know. I’m a bad, bad man, making you suffer like this,” he said. He leaned down and began to suck a mark on Noct’s collarbone. He still squeezed and kneaded Noct’s ass. Noct moaned and mewled against him and with every sound, Gladio could feel his cock hardening again. “But you make such beautiful sounds like this, baby girl. It makes your Daddy hard. Wish I could have you like this every damn day.”

The words made Noct smile in spite of the pain that surely burned through his body. His hands moved forward and wrapped around Gladio’s half-hard cock. Gladio hummed against Noct’s pale, soft skin. 

“Good girl, taking care of your Daddy,” he purred. “You want to get fucked don’t you?” 

“Yes, Daddy. You’re takin’ too long,” Noct replied. “You getting old or something?”

Gladio bit his shoulder for that. “Brat.”

Noct worked him to hardness again and ass soon as he was hard, Gladio shoved Noct back onto the bed and rolled him over before grabbing the lube from the nightstand. He squeezed some lube onto his hand and pressed a finger into Noct’s entrance. Noct hissed at the intrusion and Gladio groaned at the tightness. He fucked Noct’s ass with that finger until he felt him loosen enough to insert another. 

“Fuck, Princess, you’re so tight,” Gladio said. “You’re going to feel so good around my cock.”

“Stop talking and prep me,” Noctis groaned. “I’ve been waiting all fucking night for this.”

Gladio smacked Noct’s ass with his free hand and Noct yelped.

“You seem to be a glutton for punishment,” Gladio growled. “Maybe I should say that you can’t come tomorrow either. I could put a remote controlled vibrator in your ass and just tease you all day whenever I felt like it.”

“Fuuuuck,” Noct whined, rutting back against Gladio’s hand. 

“That’s it, baby,” Gladio said as he pressed a third finger into Noct’s hole. “Tell Daddy how much you love having his fingers in your hole.”

“Fuck, Daddy, it feels so fucking good,” Noct moaned. Gladio angled his fingers to brush over Noct’s prostate. “Mmm, Daddy, I love it so much, I wanna come!”

“Don’t you dare,” Gladio warned. “Your punishment will keep going if you do.”

“I won’t,” Noct groaned.

“Good, cause I’m just about to fuck you,” Gladio said. He pulled out of Noct’s ass and lubed up his cock. He lined it up to Noct’s puckering hole and pushed in. He moaned as he felt Noct’s hot, tight ass surrounded his member. Noct groaned with him as Gladio pushed in relentlessly. Gladio sighed as Noct groaned when he bottomed out. 

“Six, you feel incredible,” Gladio groaned. He squeezed Noct’s ass and chuckled as Noct hissed at the burn. After a while when Noct had had enough time to adjust, he began rocking his hips into his lover. He angled his thrusts so his cock would drag over Noct’s prostate. Noctis groaned and arched his back. 

“Daddy,” he whined. “Fuck, Daddy, it feels so good. Please, don’t stop, please!” 

“You got it, Princess,” Gladio replied. He quickened the pace of his thrusts, still hitting Noct’s prostate with each thrust of his hips. Noct moaned in desperation. He spanked Noctis ass. “Louder!” he ordered. “Is that all you’ve got, Princess?” 

Noctis moaned loudly again as Gladio fucked into him. Gladio groaned at the way Noct’s ass clenched around him and grinned with pride at the sounds emanating from his lover’s mouth. Not for the first time, he wished that Noct’s life wasn’t nearly as hectic as it was so that they could have more down time, more time to spend together like this or just in general. But he would take all the time he could get alone with his lover. It was enough. 

“Gladio, uhn, Daddy, please!” 

“No, baby,” Gladio groaned, smacking his ass. Noct cried out in pain and pleasure. “Be good and take your punishment, Princess.” 

“Six, Daddy, please, I’ll be good, I promise!” Noct begged. “Just let me come, please, I promise I won’t be bad!”

Gladio smacked his ass again at probably the biggest lie of the decade. Noct was a good person, but he could also be a brat. He bent over Noct’s body and pressed his lips to the shell of one of Noct’s ears. He nipped it, eliciting a strangled moan from his lover. 

“Don’t lie to your Daddy, baby girl,” he growled into Noct’s ear. “You’re being so good, don’t ruin it.”

“But I need to come, Daddy!” Noct protested. 

“No!” Gladio grunted. “You won’t come, baby girl. You can do it, you can fight it, I know you can.”

Noct whined but nodded. Gladio moaned and started fucking him harder, pulling out until just the head was inside the Prince beneath him and slamming back inside. His hips smacked against Noct’s ass and every now and then Gladio would thrust in and roll his hips around, rubbing against the tender flesh of Noct’s ass. Noct would whine, even as he pushed back against Gladio’s hard body. 

Try as he might, Gladio could feel Noct’s hot body driving him towards orgasm. Noctis clenched around him in an effort to keep himself from coming and all it did was make his already amazing ass all the more enticing. Gladio shoved the front of Noct’s body down onto the bed and gripped his hips as he fucked into him. 

“Fuck, Noct, I’m gonna come, baby,” Gladio moaned. “Gonna come in your tight ass, Princess.” 

Noct whined into the mattress and clenched again around Gladio’s member. Gladio shouted as he came, shooting his load into Noct’s waiting hole. Noct’s ass kept clenching around him, milking his cock dry until he was utterly spent. He slipped his cock from Noct’s ass and watched a trickle of come escape and trickle down Noct’s ass towards his balls. He grinned in satisfaction. 

He groaned and got up. He untied Noct’s wrists and removed the blindfold from around Noct’s eyes. Noct blinked up at him, his eyes shimmering with unshed tears. Noct smiled as Gladio wiped them away and kissed him gently. Then he got up and fetched some Aloe Vera. He returned and gently rubbed some into Noct’s ass. 

“How do you feel, Noct?” Gladio asked. 

“Aside from the obvious?” Noct replied with a wry smile. “Feeling great.”

“You need anything before we turn in for the night?” 

“A hoodie? Maybe a pair of sweats. Oh, and take a pic of my ass and send it to me. I want to see what I look like,” Noct said. Gladio chuckled and grabbed his phone. He took a couple pics. There was already some bruises forming on Noct’s flesh and there was a bit of smug satisfaction at the sight. 

As soon as the pics were sent, Gladio got up and walked back to the closet. He got one of the hoodies that Noct stole from him and a pair of sweatpants. If any of the people in the palace ever found out that Noctis owned such “pedestrian” clothes, they would probably have every offending article burned to a crisp. He returned and helped Noct get dressed before climbing into bed behind him and wrapping his arms around his lover. 

“How was I?” Noct asked. 

“You were perfect,” Gladio said immediately. “You took that punishment so well. I knew you could do it and you did it so well.”

Noct hummed and nestled closer into Gladio’s body. “How are you?”

“I feel great,” Gladio replied. “It was a good way to end a pretty shitty day.”

“You can say that again,” Noct yawned. Gladio chuckled and kissed Noct again. 

“Go to sleep, Princess,” Gladio whispered. “I’m here. I’ve got you.”

A few minutes later, Noct was sleeping soundly with his arms wrapped around Gladio. His soft snores filled the room. The sound lulled Gladio to sleep as his arms wrapped protectively and possessively around the man he loved.

* * *

Gladio woke up first, as usual. Years of rising early to attend to his duties to family and his prince made it second nature. The sky was still dark, with a tinge of sunlight cresting over the horizon. He groaned and rolled out of bed and lumbered into the bathroom. As soon as his business was done, he returned to the bed. Noct didn’t seem to notice his absence or his return. Gladio kissed his forehead softly as he wrapped his arms around him again. Noct moaned in his sleep as he instinctively burrowed into Gladio’s warm body. 

Gladio could make out some of Noct’s features in the dim light. They were soft, peaceful. Gladio treasured these moments, when the world stood still for a few moments to let him cherish his lover. He also let himself imagine the days when they could be like this all the time, not just on the days when Noct could afford to breath. 

_Someday_ , he promised himself. He ran his hands along the length of Noct’s back as he let his lover lull him back to sleep. 

When he awoke later, the sun was high in the sky, the bright light of the morning streaming in through the windows. Noct had rolled over in his arms and had his back pressed against Gladio’s chest. The hoodie was riding up Noct’s back, exposing a wide strip of flesh. Noct moaned softly in his sleep as Gladio lowered a hand to feel his smooth skin. Slowly, Gladio lowered his hand to feel the front of Noct’s sweatpants to see if he could be coaxed into wakefulness. Sure enough, Noct was hard. 

Gladio smiled and shifted so that Noct was on his back with Gladio hovering over him. He gently pulled Noct’s sweatpants down and let his cock spring out. He pushed the hoodie up slightly and kissed Noct’s stomach, making his way slowly down towards Noct’s member. Noct sighed slightly, but gave no other sign of waking up. Gladio squeezed a bit of lube onto the palm of his right hand and wrapped it around his cock. He groaned as he jerked himself slowly. 

Eventually, Gladio reached his prize and kissed the head before taking the head into his mouth. He moaned at the taste of Noct’s pre-cum. It was salty and slightly bitter. Above him, Noct moaned in his sleep as Gladio took his lover’s length deeper into his mouth. Gladio ran his hands along the length of Noct’s body, feeling the smooth plains of his skin. Noct bucked into his mouth as Gladio’s fingers grazed over a nipple and Gladio hummed deeply around his cock. 

“Daddy…” Noct murmured as he came awake. “Is this a dream?” 

Gladio hummed as he popped off Noct’s cock. “No, Princess. It’s not a dream.” 

“You’re not being mean, are you?” Noct asked. “Because I wanna come. I wanna come so bad, Daddy.”

“I want you to come, too, Princess,” Gladio said lowly. “I want you to come in my mouth. You’ve been such a good girl for me, Princess.”

Noct moaned as Gladio descended on his cock again, taking the length of him in his mouth. At first glance, people would probably guess that Noct had a small cock, and while it was smaller than Gladio’s, it was by no means small. It was of decent length and thick enough to cause Gladio’s mouth to stretch slightly around it. His tongue traced the veins of Noct’s cock, teasing along the length of his cock. Noct bucked up gently into Gladio’s mouth. 

“Fuck, Daddy, I’m not gonna last,” Noct groaned. Gladio moaned around him and grinned as Noct groaned loudly and fisted his hands in Gladio’s hair. “I’m gonna come soon.”

Gladio began sucking him harder, quickening the tempo at which he bobbed on Noct’s cock. He swallowed him down to the root and came up his lips were just wrapped around the head. His hands rose to tease Noct’s sensitive nipples. 

“Daddy! Six, Daddy, I’m—I’m coming!” Noct cried. Gladio felt Noct’s cock pulse as it shot his load into his mouth and down his throat. He swallowed it down and milked Noct’s cock until Noct was utterly spent and collapsed boneless against the bed. 

Gladio got up on his knees and straddled Noct’s hips as his hand flew over his cock, driving himself towards his climax. Noct looked up at him beneath heavy, blissful eyes, like his mind was shrouded in the lustful fog of his orgasm. He was lovely. He leaned up and brought Gladio down to kiss him. Gladio grunted as he felt his climax cresting and groaned into Noct’s mouth as it spilled over him onto Noct’s stomach. He chuckled against his lover before he crawled down and licked up the come on Noct’s stomach. Noct moaned softly as Gladio cleaned him up and then fell next to him. 

“I could get used to waking up like that,” Noct sighed as he nestled himself against Gladio’s body again. 

“I’ll keep that in mind when I’m on wakeup duty in the future,” Gladio replied with a chuckle. 

“Hey Gladio?” Noct said sleepily. 

“Yeah?” 

“Promise me that I’ll always be your Princess?” Noct asked. “Please?” 

Gladio felt his heart melt and he kissed Noct tenderly. “Always. I’ll always be your Daddy, and even when you’re a King as old and grey as your old man, you’ll always be my pretty Princess.”

Noct smiled and pressed his face into the crook of Gladio’s neck as he fell back asleep. Gladio held Noct in his arms. For as long as he was there, Noct’s burden could be lessened. It wasn’t much, but it was enough for him to know that he could take care of him in this way.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos give me life, y'all!
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](https://leisurelypanda.tumblr.com/) for various fandom related nonsense! <3


End file.
